


Ian's Brew

by NeveRoyle



Series: Comfort Food (Spacemoose RPF) [3]
Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Cooking, Flash Fic, Food, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveRoyle/pseuds/NeveRoyle
Summary: I hope the slow burn isn't too slow for some readers. Tempted as I am to have Ian and Jeff jump into the fun stuff, I think building up the relationship is the best way to go. Plus, it gives me some time to come up with other recipes they could try.





	Ian's Brew

Twin mists vanished into the air as Ian and Jeff picked up the pace. Their breathing created a chain of short-lived clouds against the rich backdrop of pines. In the distance, raindrops glistened on boughs like jewels until they fell to the already damp earth.

Ian had never been an outdoors person, but he sure loved trees and rain. The wildlife was cool, too. One of his best neighbors was a squirrel. There were several reasons he was glad that he moved to the Evergreen State.

The biggest one was walking by his side.

Jeff seemed to shine from within the luxurious folds of his sapphire hoodie. The garment was a gift from his sister, and by the looks of the fabric, it was one of those hoodies alleged to be custom-made. Like with a waiting list of six months and a price tag larger than a full grocery cart.

Because of that, Jeff wore it only when the weather promised clear skies. Today was the exception, as Ian had requested Jeff's presence on camera. His friend agreed through text, adding that he wanted to wear the hoodie "so I can look my best."

Truth was, Jeff always looked his best.

It was break time. The kitchen was a sauna from the day's cooking, and Ian hadn't been outside for a couple of days. If not for Jeff's gentle persistence, he probably would have spent the next week ignoring natural light while he perused the larder for video ideas. Well, it was the vampire comment more than anything that got him out the door.

Ian looked at his skin. The gray ribbed cuff of the sleeve snugged his wrist, leaving the rest of his hand uncovered. His pale, skinny hand that matched the rest of his rangy form. Soft blue lines crossed over tendons, which was fitting of royalty, except for the small cut on his index knuckle. Sun-starved or not, these were a working man's hands, and he was proud of them.

"Nickel for your thoughts?"

Ian glanced at him. "Why a nickel? Are my thoughts that important?"

"Just preparing for the penny to be phased out. I saw a news blurb on Google while I was doing research."

"That sounds incredibly boring," Ian said.

"No, it isn't. Think of all the price changes around the country."

"Still boring. But I'll tell you what isn't." Ian pulled out a S'well water bottle with a woodgrain pattern. He gave it a vigorous shake. "My homemade brew."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. Ian knew that feigning look too well.

"That's cool. Been working on the recipe?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. But I want you to try it."

"Mmm, I'unno. I don't really like coffee."

"Go on, I need your input."

Jeff accepted the water bottle with a groan. He unscrewed the cap, screwed his lips, then took a careful sip.

Both his eyebrows flew up. Steam wafting from the bottle mingled with his breath as he regarded the drink with mild surprise.

"This is actually pretty good. What's in it?"

Ian adjusted the rumpled hood around his neck. "Well, besides our savior the coffee bean, we also have a dash of cinnamon, some brown sugar, and a special ingredient I'm sure you'll appreciate."

Jeff took another, longer sip. He smacked his lips when he finished, staring into the distance as if the ingredient hovered in front of him.

"Mint?"

"Remember that little mint plant I bought from the grocery store? I dried the leaves in a brown bag and used it in the grounds."

Stars of light shone in Jeff's vivid hazel eyes. "That is so cool! I thought you bought that thing for decoration."

"Well, you know, it's a plant. It's gotta have some other uses."

"I like this one," Jeff said, and he took another sip.

Everything seemed to be falling into place now. He'd started a successful new series, he was improving as a cook, and he got a coffee naysayer to enjoy his brew.

Best of all, he'd warmed Jeff's belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the slow burn isn't too slow for some readers. Tempted as I am to have Ian and Jeff jump into the fun stuff, I think building up the relationship is the best way to go. Plus, it gives me some time to come up with other recipes they could try.


End file.
